Bella la cazadora
by Meerr
Summary: Bella es una cazadora de sombras infiltrada con su amigo Jack en un instituto donde hay todo tipo de seres con humanos incluidos, ellos se hacen pasar por éstos ya que no aceptan cazadores, pero la verdadera razón por la que están hay es para proteger a los no humanos de Valentine, que quiere destruirlos a todos
1. Introducción

**BELLA LA CAZADORA**

Bella es una cazadora de sombras infiltrada con su amigo Jack en un instituto donde hay todo tipo de seres con humanos incluidos, ellos se hacen pasar por éstos ya que no aceptan cazadores, pero la verdadera razón por la que están hay es para proteger a los no humanos de Valentine, que quiere destruirlos a todos


	2. Mi vida &)

Mi vida en Forks

BELLA POV

mmm... quizá podría apagarla y continuar con mi bonito sueño... pensé cuando la alarma del móvil sonó avisándome por última vez de que tendría que ir a la preparatoria de Forks, el infierno, así lo llamaba yo... Será mejor que empiece por el principio, Jack, que es mi hermano, y yo fuimos enviado aqui porque Valentine estaba matando a todos los monstruos, o no humanos, que había y, la escuela de Forks es una escuela para dichos seres y para humanos, claro que esto no saben con qué tipos de seres conviven, creen que también son humanos, como no aceptaban a los cazadores porque el director también es un monstruo de esos, y se supone que nosotros los cazamos, aunque en realidad les estamos salvando la vida... bueno, Jack y yo cambiamos nuestras apariencias y como si no nos conociéramos de nada entramos en el instituto aparentando ser humanos, a él le toman como un tarado sin cerebro que solo se preocupa por el deporte, y a mi... bueno yo soy la nerd, la nerd que les va a salvar la vida... hay veces... que me gustaría cerrarles la bocaza a esos...

-ISABELLAA !- uff ese es Charlie, es el hombre con el que me estoy quedando es casi como un padre, aunque a mi padre no lo podría sustituir nadie, me levanté corriendo, me duché y bajé a desayunar

-Hola Charlie

-Bella vas a llegar tarde

-Ops, cierto.. bueno tampoco es como si me fuera a morir por llegar tarde

-Bella no digas eso- Me regañó

-Sorry!- cogí una manzana y me fui al instituto en i camioneta... como extrañaba mi bebe, mi preciosa moto...

Llegué a la preparatoria de Forks cuando ya estaban todos, cada uno con su grupillo, pude ver como Jack me miraba desde la otra punta del aparcamiento, le dirigí una leve sonrisa y el asintió dandome a entender que sabia que yo estaba bien, lo extrañaba como nunca, solo habíamos podido hablar un par de veces, ya qu la gente se extrañaba si veian juntos a una cerebrito y a un idiota del futbol jaja me hacía gracia hasta a mi, sí lo sé estoy muy loca jajaja, ... me estoy preocupando... tanta soledad no es buena desde lueg

Al pasar por la puerta vi como el grupito de las Denali estaba junto a los Cullen en las taquillas más proximas, ellos eran vampiros, me coloqué mis gafas y agaché la cabeza, Tanya Denali no pasaría la oportunidad de molestarme y más si así puede mostrar su ''superioridad'' delante de Edward Cullen y los demás, solo para que la acepten como una Cullen más, cosa que no creo que fuera a pasar, Alice cullen no la aprobaba, se notaba a km que no le gustaba para su hermano, una voz de pito`para nada agradable me saco de mi ensoñación

-Miren nada más y nada menos quién está aqui, la fea de Swan- Quería gritarle en esa cara de pato que era Smith, Isabella Smith ! Contrólate Bella !

-Se te comió la lengua el pato ? - Oh Dios, juro por mi vida que intenté no reirme, en serio, lo intenté pero esque a parte de decir mal el dicho, dijo pato ! es decir, acababa de compararla con ese animal ! Te provocabaaa ! me intenté tragar toda la risa aunque algo se me escapó, cosa que no se le escapó, ya que arrugó el ceño confundida

-Qué pasa idiota? Qué te hace tanta gracia? Qué te insulte? jajaja

Ignore sus preguntas y respondí- No será el gato?

Su ceño se arrugó aun más- Qué dices inutil?- vi a alice intentando aguantar la risa y a edward mirarla mal, parete que la tonta se dio cuenta de su error porque me miró burlonamente y me dijo- Bueno por lo menos yo solo he cometido un error, tus padres, en cambio cometieron demasiados en tu cara -Touche ! A mi tampoco me parece que fuera fea la persona a la que le copié la apariencia, es más me parecía hermosa, claro que mi estilo no le favorecía en nada, justo en ese momento vi pasar a Sophie, mi mejor amiga, ella también vino con Jack y conmigo, también es una cazadora, solo que ella se negó a estar lejor de JAck y viceversa se aman desde niños, son tan cucos, dios si ella me oyera decir eso me mataría, ella también cambió la apariencia a la de una rubia tonta... me guiñó un ojo al apsar cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la tonta

-Qué pasa, le haces los deberes a cambio ello tienen un mínimo de contacto contigo? Digo sería normal en ti estas muy sola

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana, gracias a dios, me estaba artando

El resto del día pasó sin más inconvenientes, me fui a casa y me metí en cama, ya que estaba muy cansada y había hecho horas extras en la biblioteca leyendo un par de libros


	3. algo extraño

**Algo extraño…**

NARRADOR POV

Los Cullen se encontraban en su casa junto con las Denali preparándose para ir al instituto Carlise ya se había ido al hospital y Alice estaba acomodando bien las flores en los jarrones, de repente el jarrón cayó al suelo haciéndo un ruido escandaloso y los ojos de Alice se perdieron en algún punto, Edward utilizó la telequinesia para enseñar a todos la visión

VISIÓN DE ALICE

El aparcamiento de Forks estaba lleno de nieve e hielo, Isabella Swan entró con su camión con todo el cuidado posible y aparcó cerca de la salida para que luego no tuviera que pillar atasco, salió del coche y paseó su vista por el aparcamiento y sonrió cuando vió algo, Jack y Sophie lo dos humanos mas populares de la preparatoria sonriendole, esta mueca desapareció por supuesto, cuando apareció Jessica Stanley, otra humana que se cree lo mejor

-Qué os pasa con la friki esa? Llevais varios días que no apartais la mirada de ella

-Cállate Stanley...-pero su frase se cortó, por el grito de Jack

-BELLAA !

Bella se etrañó, hacía mucho tiempo que Jack no la llamaba así, vió a JAck salir corriendo hacia donde ella estaba , por lo que miró a todos los lados cuando lo vio, la caioneta de Tyler Crowlie había entrado mal al aparcamiento e iba directo hacia ella, se quedó totalmente congelada, hasta que sintió un empujón, cuando se dió cuenta Jack estaba encima de ella en el suelo, vieron como la camioneta impactaba contra el coche de Bella

-Estás bien?

-Si... gracias- Se levantaron pero no les dió mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que cuando se dieron cuenta la camioneta había rebotado e iba directamente hacia ellos, de nuevo, todos vieron como Jack y Bella, como si lo hubieran hecho miles de veces y estuviera ensayado, los dos de una manera totalmente sincronizada, se agacharon para coger impulso y dieron un mortal hacia atrás, luego, cuando estaban por encima del coche los dos apoyaron sus manos para no caerse e hicieron una caída perfecta de pie, luego vieroncomo el camión impactó donde segundos antes estaban ellos, todos se quedaron en silencio, lo único que se oía era la sirena de la ambulancia a lo lejos, hasta que Sophie fue corriendo hacia ellos para preguntarles cómo estaban, los murmullos no tardaron en lllegar...

FIN DE LA VISIÓN

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados asumiendo lo que acababan de ver, hasta que todos salieron corriendo a sus respectivos coches, si lo que predijo Alice pasaba ellos querían verlo

...

Cuando llegaron a la preparatoria todo lo que habían visto ocurrió dejándolos a todos con una pregunta en sus cabezas

¿ Quien es Isabella Swan y qué se trae entre manos ?

BELLA POV

Después del accidente, se llevaron a Tyler al hospital y yo me fui corriendo antes de que las preguntas comenzaran ahora estaba en mi clase de matemáticas y no podía dejar de pensar en el accidente y en qué ocurriría ahora, la campana sonó indicando la hora del almuerzo asi que rápidamente recogí mis cosas y salí corriendo, a estas alturas todo el instituto sabía lo que había pasado y todos me miraban, y seguro que me buscarían para arrinconarme en algún lado y ahogarme a preguntas, bueno quizás exagere un poco, pero solo un poco.

Cuando entré en la cafetería todos se quedaron callados, iban alternando su mirada e Jack a mi, intenté ignorarlos y me cogí una limonada, me senté en una mesa apartada yme dispuse a tomarla poco a poco...

Las clases ya habían terminado, cuando me dirigía al aparcamiento oí unas voces por lo que me hacerqué a ver quiénes eran y ví a Los Cullen con las Denaly hablando con Sophie, aunque los Cullen parecían totalmente abochornados, Tanya estaba más al frente y parecía que era l que hablaba con Sophie

-Vamos, piénsalo un poco, no te dan celos de pensar que Jack abandonó la compañía de su novia para arriesgar la vida por esa friki?

-NO

-Vamos en nosotros puedes confiar, en serio, somos amigas no?-Sophie enarcó una ceja ante eso y puso su cara de... me estás artando, te dejaré sin palabras y me largaré, solo que parece que recordó su personaje y la quitó en seguida

-Tanya yo confío en JAck- a mi me dio un escalofrío solo de oir el tono falso dulce de su voz, era el momento de irme, pero lamentablemente tenía que pasar por hay para poder hacerlo, así que cogí aire y me dispuse a caminar, cuando Tanya me vio, soltó una risa seca y dijo

-Vaya vaya, hablando del rey de Roma, qué te trae por aqui Swan?-Smith ! Casí gruñí, incluso creo que lo hice un poco porque Alice me miró con incredulidad para luego reirse sin vergüenza, Tanya pensó que lo hacía por su ingenioso comentario (sarcasmo) ya que sonrió

-Es el camino para salir del instituto Tanya.. Oh- fingí recordar- cierto, se me olvidó que tenías el cerebro demasiado pequeño como para recordar tantas cosas- Estaba sacando a la verdadera Bella a flote, pero esque ya me tenía muy harta, vi como Alice reía más fuerte y como Rosalie y Emmet intentaban esconder su sonrisa, muy distinto de Sophie que se rió en toda su cara, Tanya solo me miraba sorprendida, cuando se recuperó y pudo hablar empezó

-Y bueno, cambiando de tema, cómo has hecho eso esta mañana? Lo recuerdas?

-Si, lo recuerdo, la sorpresa es que lo recuerdes tú, y bueno.. supongo que la adrenalina actuó- dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza y dios! sabía que me harían esta pregunta, por qué no me preparé la respuesta?

-Sí claro... y por qué Jack en vez de quedarse con su novia fue a salvarte?

-Es un buen tío

-Si, y muy tonto- Eso me enfadó, por dios! era mi hermano!

-No más que tú

-Por qué te pones a la defensiva, no es como si lo conocieras mucho no¿?

-Me ha salvado la vida- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-Ves Sophie? lo que yo te decía Jack y ésta tienen algo

Miré a Sophie pidiéndola ayuda, pero ella ni siquiera me miró

-Vaya Tanya, sip , parece que tenías razón, bueno no sé qué ha visto Jack en ella, estarán juntos por pena porque no tiene nada de aatractivo-me miró-nop absolutamente nada- la miré sorpprendida por sus palabras, no hablábamos en muchísimo tiempo, pero no podía ser que hubiéra cambiado tanto, su mirada fue peor,era muy fría, he perdido a mi mejor amiga, pensé y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, salí corriendo y cuando llegué a mi coche las lágrimas ya llenaban toda mi cara, a pesar del accidente mi coche no había sufrido nada más que una par de aboyaduras, aun así ni me molesté en cogerlo, me fui directamente al bosque...


	4. el ataque

**BELLA LA CAZADORA**

SOPHIE POV

Me sentí como una mierda al ver a Bella salir corriendo, pero era necesario! Tanya no iba a parar ! Nos fuimos a la salida y al llegar al estacionamiento ví que la furgoneta de Bella aún esta hay, me asusté y preocupé al mismo tiempo, la pequeña, Alice Cullen me miró y luego siguió mi mirada hasta el coche de Bella, su ceño se frunció bastante, antes de que otro se diera cuenta dije

-Bueno chicos yo emm me tengo que ir !- caminé hacia el bosque, donde supuse que había ido Bella, iba adentrandome cada vez más en el bosque cuando mi sentido me dijo qu ealguien me estaba siguiendo, me di la vuelta y hai estaban las Denali con los Cullen

-Qué haceis aqui?

Alice me contestó- La pregunta, sería qué haces tú aqui?

-Yo pregunté primero

-Bueno, te seguimos

-Rosalie ! Se supone que no debía saberlo- contestó Edward, mm... ese seguro que le gustaría a Bella.. CENTRATE

-Yo... mmm... estaba... -de repente se oyó un gritó y yo sí que me asusté, era Bella la que había gritado, salí corriendo en la dirección por la que había sonado y llegué a un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles, en el medio, estaba el colgante que la madre de Bella le dió a ésta, era muy grande asi que no fue sospechoso que yo una ''humana'' lo hubiera visto entre toda la maleza, Bella siempre lo llevaba por debajo de la camiseta así que no se le veía pero era hermoso

Bueno la madre de Jack y Bella era un hada del bosque así que no me sorprendía

-Qué es eso?- Dijo Tanya, me dí la vuelta y lo escondí en mi espalda, si ella lo veía se lo quedaría seguro

-Nada- y me dispuse a irme, pero cuando pasaba por su lado consiguió quitármelo

-Vaya ! este collar no es el que siempre lleva Swan? Qué hacía en medio del bosque?

-Isabella nunca ha llevado ese collar- Dijo edward, vaya asi que por lo menos se había fijado en ella como para saberlo

-Sí, si que lo llevaba, se lo veía en gimnasia, cuando nos cambiábamos, solo que siempre lo ocultaba con su ropa

-Dámelo, hay que devolvérselo!-Le dige ya un poco enfadada, eso tenía un gran valor sentimental para Bella, veían pocas veces a su madre, casi nunca la dejaban pasar las barreras de Alancante

-Por qué ? Es demasiado bonito como para que lo tenga una persona tan fea!

-Bella no es fea!- Juro que me salió del alma, pero es que yo ya no podía más Bella era mi mejor amiga y era hermosa por dentro y por fuera

-Bueno lo que sea, me lo quedo, me encanta! y no lo he visto en ninguna tienda, he intentado quitárselo en otras ocasiones pero nunca se lo quitaba !

-Poque era de su madre ! -le grité

-No le debe importar tanto si lo deja por el bosque tirado

-Devuélvemelo

-Dáselo Tanya -Alice, la pequeña, estaba de mi parte y la miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Pero Alice ! tú lo has visto bien?

-Sí y sé que es hermoso, pero no es tuyo

-Y desde cuándo vosotras dos os preocupáis tanto por Isabella Swan ?

-No es que nos preocupemos de ella, solo hacemos lo correcto, como si fuera Ángela Webber !

Gracias a Alice me salvé de contestar, Tanya me miró antes de dar su veredicto

-Me lo quedo -se lo puso y se largó por donde vino, yo me fui corriendo a contarle todo a Jack

...

Ya había pasado un mes, nadie sabía dónde estaba Bella, había desaparecido como si nada, Jack era como un zoombie, comía solo porque yo le obligaba a hacerlo y no dormía, se pasaba toda la noche buscando a Bella, yo me sentía muy culpabe, ni siquiera había sido capaz de recuperar el colgante, Tanya siempre se burlaba con la mirada, bueno al menos la primera semana cuando vió que Bella no aparecía creo que empezó a sentirse muy culpable, Las ojeras de Jack cada día se hacían más profundas, él me decía que no había sido mi culpa pero yo sabía que en parte sí

Era lunes y me encontraba en el instituto de Forks hoy todo el mundo hablaba de la llegada de un nuevo alumno, un vampiro, según sabía, estaba en el aparcamiento con Jack cuando un Honda un poco raro entró en el aparcamiento

supuse que sería el alumno nuevo, ví bajar a un vampiro rubio que se me hacía familiar, le dí un codazo a Jack y él miró hacia el vampiro

-James... -susurró medio gruñó, pero no lo podía culpar era el exnovio de Bella, y no se llevó muy bien que ella le dejara, la atacó y casi la mata Jack, yo y nuestros amigos conseguimos salvarla y de no ser porque se escapó casi lo matamos, justo cuando íbamos a ir por él, la rubia más idiota de mundo se nos cruzó, detrás de ella iban todos lo demás

-Tanya- dije entre dientes

-Hola Sophie, he venido a disculparme y a darte esto- dijo tendiéndome el colgante

-Muchas gracias- lo cogí y salí corriendo con Jack detrás a por James, le alcanzamos justo en la entrada

-Hola James

-Os conozco?

-O sí, sí que nos conoces-en ese momento su mirada fue a alguna parte detrás de nosotros, cuando nos volvió a mirar lo hizo con una sonrisa de superioridad-Y Bella ?


	5. el ataque 2

**El ataque 2**

BELLA POV

Lo último que recordaba era estar en el bosque y ser atacada por un demonio rapiñador, sí, lo sé, cómo me pudo vencer eso, ni siquiera yo lo sé, qué patético, ni siquiera sabía qué día era, podía haber estado aquí semanas incluso meses, por fin abrí los ojos y ví que estaba en una cama, en una habitación, raro, pero fue más raro aún ver que tenía puesto un vestido blanco que dejaba los hombros aldescubierto, mis uñas estaban pintadas de negro y tenía una pulsera en la muñeca, por lo menos quien me hubiera cambiado tenía buen gusto, me había dejado a la la vista el tatoo del tobillo izquierdo, el otro lo tenía en la parte derecha del abdomen, por alguna razón cuando nos convertimos los tatuajes no se quitaban, por eso yo iba tan tapada a la prepa, soy la friki, una friki no tiene tatoos

Me levanté de la cama y me miré al espejo, gracias a dios seguía teniendo la cara de de Bella Swan, me asomé a la ventana y ví que estábamos en una playa, pero seguíamos cerca de Forks, ya que no hacía sol, estaba más bien nublado, fui hacia la puerta y para mi sorpresa ésta se abrió, dejándome ver unas escaleras, las bajé y al llegar abajo pude oir unas voces así que agudicé mi oído y me dispuse a escuchar pero no entendía nada así que me acerqué un poco más...

-No te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones agenas es de mala educación?- Mierda... abrí la puerta mostrándome

-Dónde estoy ?- pregunté

-Eso no te lo vamos a decir hasta que contestes una preguntas- me dijo una pelinegra

-Vamos, sé que estamos cerca de Forks por el clima...

-es lista- dijo un pelinegro que parecía ser el líder-Hola, soy Sam Uley,te haremos unas preguntas de acuerdo?

-eeh.. está bien

-primero, cómo te llamas?

-Isabella Swan

-vale, cómo te llamas de verdad?-eso me dejó traspuesta

-...

-Y bien?

-I...Isabella S...Smith

-Bien, así me gusta. Ahora, qué eres?

-Una humana-dije enseguida

-Una humana no hace esos mortales, y mucho menos va sola al bosque casi de noche, y si lo hace, no pelea tan bien con un lobode 2 metros y medio

-Oh! ya sabia yo que no podía ser un rapiñador, le habría ganado-murmuré

-Qué?

-Oh ! nada

-Entonces?- insistió- Qué eres?

-No puedo decirlo-genial Bella van a pensar que eres corta de mente

-Está bien, te diré lo que somos nosotros si tu nos dices lo que eres- no pude evitarlo, él me hizo reir, me cayó bien

-Soy una cazadora de sombras

-Ese es tu aspecto real?- Preguntó otro moreno- Perdón, soy Jacob

-No, Jacob, no lo es, mi aspecto real es este- noté como algo azul me envolvía, cómo mi pelo crecía y cómo se acentuaban más mis curvas

-Guau-dijo Jacob

-Sí, guau porque nosotros somos metamorfos, y nos convertimos en lobos

-Eso es genial- dije mientras me quitaba las gafas-mm... oye quién me ha... cambiado?

-Tranquila he sido yo-dijo una chica morena mientras entraba-soy Emily yella es Leah-Señaló a la chica de antes

-Hola-ella solamente miró a otro lado y se fue-Bueno...Cuánto tiempo llevo...?

-Inconsciente? Dos meses Soy Seth

-DOS MESES? OH DIOS TENGO QUE IRME, encantada de conoceros de verdad-Mi apariencia cambió, ya que, sin el colgante solo podía cambiar mi apariencia durante unos pocos minutos, por ejemplo si me transformo en Isabella Swan y pierdo el colgante, no podré volver a mi cuerpo hasta que no tenga otra vez el colgante, noté cómo me seguían, así que paré y me giré - QUÉ?

-Necesitarás ayuda

EN FORKS...

NARRADOR POV

E un mes todo se había complicado, James había traído a su ejército y había conseguido encerrar a toda la población de Forks (que no eran muchos) en el instituto, aunque nadie sabía por qué todas, o, por los menos, la mayoría de las palizas se las llevaban Jack y Sophie los populares, les habían pegado hasta el punto de que no podían ni levantarse, tampoco dejaban que Carlise los revisara, aunque eso tampoco iba a ayudar mucho, necesitaban que Bella trajera su estela, ya que ellos no tenían la suya puesto que no la necestaban, pero el problema era que no sabían dónde estaba Bella.

Ese día en concreto hacían dos meses que nadie la veía a este paso ya todo el mundo sospechaba que había tenido algo que ver puesto que Charlie no había ni iniciado una búsqueda, James estaba de pie en el centro de un círculo formado por todos los habitantes de Forks, a sus pies se encontraba un Jack muy sangriento y cansado, unos metro más al lado estaba Sophie con el mismo aspecto que Jack

-Por favor, déjame revisarlos-rogó por quinta vez en el día el doctor Carlise Cullen

-Por qué iba a hacer eso? Ellos ni siquieran nos dan oportunidades-Carlise se calló confundido, no entendía nada y una especie de mago impedía que Alice, Edward o Jasper usaran su poder. James volvió su vista a Jack

-por última vez, dónde está?

-Me buscabas?- dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, todos miraron y vieron para su sorpresa a Isabella Swan con un precioso vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, el pelo suelto y, para mayor sorpresa un tatuaje en su pie izquiero, sí, iba descalza, '' no le pega''pensaron las chicas más insensibles como Tanya Denali

-Bella no.. -se oyó el susurro de Jack, los dos lo ignoraron

-Te conozco?

-Sí, sí que lo haces-Entonces por la cara de James apareció una sádica sonrisa que causó escalofríos hasta a los vampiros que le acompañaban, sacó de su bolsillo el colgante que le había arrebatado a Sophie y se lo tiró diciendo un simple

-Pruábalo- Bella lo cogió al vuelo, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería pero por si acaso dijo

-Quieres que vuelva a ser yo?-james solo sonrió, Bella se puso el colgante y lo rodeó con ambas manos, se concentró y notó, por segunda vez en ese día, como un alo de luz comenzaba a recorrerla, como su cabello crecía y se volvía negro, como sus ojos cambiaban a un azul mar imnotizante, como sus curvas se acrentaban, como volviía a ser ella, y sonrió. Los demás en la sala, aparte de James, Jack y Sophie, miraban cómo esa joven que ellos creían conocer se convertía en una completa belleza. Alice Cullen sonreía complacida, Edward admiraba cómo la dulce Isabella, a la que ya consideraba hermosa, se volvía aún más hermosa, y Tanya Denali se moría de envidia, James solo sonreía complacido

Cuando Bella volvió a abrir los ojos sonrió, se sentía bien volver a ser ella, entonces vió a Sophie y a Jack y decidió que debía ayudarlos...


	6. Nuevos aliados

**BELLA LA CAZADORA**

**Nuevos aliados**

ISABELLA POV

Acababa de tener la decisión de ayudar a mi hermano, ver cómo James lo había maltratado me habíz destrozado, por suerte tenía mi estela en el sujetador guardada, sí en el sujetador, no es mi culpa que el vestido no tenga bolsillos! Pero mi plan iba a ser un poco difícil, en cuanto dí un paso James ya se encontraba en grente mío negando con la cabeza

-De eso nadaa- de repente me encontraba contra una pared y sin llegar a tocar el suelo porque James me estaba cogiendo del cuello, casi no podía respirar, casi, pero igual dolía, joder...

-Por qué no les dices cómo les habéis estado tomando el pelo?

-Pero qué dices?-dijo el director, pero James lo ignoró

-Po qué no les dices lo que eres? lo que sois?-entonces me soltó, caí al suelo sentada y me sobé el cuello, eso dejaría marca, se dió la vuelta dándome la espalda y mirando... a todo Forks? .. Qué...? mejor ni pregunto, era ahora o nunca mientras James hablaba me dispuse a sacar la estela

-Cazadores de sombras, quién sabe para qué les enviarán esta vez, apuesto a que no lo saben ni ellos, yo sí sé quién me envía, Valentine

-Quién es ese ?-dijo Carlise cullen

-es un hombre que solo quiere lo mejor para nos...

-Jajaja- me reí provocando que el se girara con el ceño fruncido

-dónde ves la gracia?-me levanté

-Por qué no les cuntas la verdad? Valentine, es un cazador como yo.. bueno como yo no, gracias a dios, diles po qué luchamos contra el, poque no queremos que mate a todos los demonios, adelante, diles que si se unen a el sera una muerte segura !- el solamente me gruñó un cállate y yo enaqué una ceja justo en ese momento entraron mis amigos lobunos, James se distrayó y fue a luchar, aproveche eso para ir donde Jack y hacerle una.. bueno muchas runas de curación, luego le hice lo mismo a Sophie, pero en cuanto terminé algo tiró de mí estampándome contra la para de antes con mucchísima fuerza, caí al suelo, había dolido como mil demonios, me había debilitado muchísimo pero es que, mierda! había sido sorpresa, noté como un líquido bajaba por mi sien, había sido una vampiro el que me había tirado, lo sabía porque había trozos de pared por el suelo pero yo estaba medio atontada por el golpe, algo me cogió del cuello y me levantó delsuelo, levanté la vista para ver a James mirandome con los ojos negros, mierda, sangre, estaba sangrando! Ver a James me enfadó muchísimo, le dí una patada consiguiendo liberarme, no tenia mis armas asi que no habia mas remedio que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo

-Cuerpo a cuerpo?-Sonrió-Se me ocurren otras cosas que podemos hacer cuerpo a cuerpo

-Sí a lo primero y ni lo sueñes a lo segundo, y comenzamos una lucha que probablemente no tendría final si no intervenía nadie, los dos éramos igual de buenos, estaba concentrada, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar ver como Jack abría los ojos, apoyaba la manos sobre su cabeza y pegaba un salto levantándose ágilmente,miró a su alrededor hasta que comprendió lo que había pasado, sacósu colgante que era un anillo de plata en una cadena negra, se lo puso y su convirtió en mi hermano de nuevo, el cual estaba muy bueno, vale, ya sé que es mi hermano y eso pero...Oí varios jadeos provenientes de las chicas y varios ''no puede ser'' los ignoré todos y seguí luchando, pero al distraerme James cogió ventaja y consiguió agarrarme

-SUELTA A MI HERMANA!-el grito de Jack distrajo a James lo suficiente como para que me soltara, lo tirara al suelo y yo acabara a horcajadas sobre él

-Buena posición cariño, cuándo sacas las esposas?- me sonrojé, y como si no fuera suficiente al idiota de Jack le da por reírse, Sophie llegó a su lado ya transformada en la macarrilla que solo ella sabe ser y... se descojonó junto con jack

-Tu no estabas muy enfadado? - le dije a Jack

-por qué iba a estarlo, no tiene escapatoria va a morir - dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento me fijé en que todos, los lobos incluidos, nos miraban extrañado y divertidos, entonces me sonrojé aún más

-Cariño, no te veía yo de esas ee!-dijo Jacob, provocamdo una aumento de las risas y de mi sonrojo

-AAH! tu cállate, no tienes derecho a burlarte, por vuestra culpa voy sin zapatos y, l más importante, LLEVO UN VESTIDO-le dije y Jack se rió aún más fuerte

-mm... bueno.. cuando quíeras ee-me dijo James, en ese momento me acorde de que aún seguía encima suyo, y mi sonrojo que ya casi se había ido volvió, pero fue mucho más fuerte cuando Jack al ver que no me había movido, me cogió de la cintura y me dejó en su hombro como un saco de patatas, por lo que empecé a patalear y gritar - SUELTAME O TE JURO QUE NO TENDRÁS HIJOS AAA!- me sacó del edificio y ya fuera me bajó y me dió un abrazo de oso - era mejor que no vieras eso y.. te he hechado mucho de menos, hermanita

-Y yo a ti Jack, te quiero- nos quedamos un rato mirandonos hasta que él dijo

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos entrar-nos dirigimos hacia adentro y cuando entramos ya no había rastro de James, ví venir corriendo a Sophie, saltó en los brazos de mi hermano y éste la cogió al vuelo, ella enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, muy apasionado para mi gusto...

-Iug... no puedo ver a mi hermano casi teniendo sexo con mi mejor amiga, me giré para irme y me encontré con los Cullen y las Denali, Tanya incluida...

-Qué queréis- frunci el ceño

-Nos debes una explicación no crees?-dijo edward, joder ahora que me fijaba estaba buenísimo...

-mmm... sí, eso creo...

**HOlaaaa! jeje na solo queria dar las gracias a las que me comentan ;D al principio creia que la historia no tenia mucho exito pero veo que poco a poco va atrayendo a la gente, espero que os guste :D**

**Deja tu comentariio 3**

**merr**


	7. NOTAA ! IMPORTANTEEE LEER !

NOTA

Holaa! Emm primero por favor no me matéis, no hago esto por fastidiar, se que llevo mucho sin actualizar y k muchos habrán pensado que esto es un capitulo, lo siento, yo también odio las notas, pero he estado leyéndome la historia y no me gusta como eesta quedando, me gustaría cambiar algunas cosas por eso creo que la voy a eliminar y reescribir y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, también voy a cambiar la pareja bella/Edward ya que no me gusta mucho, y también estoy pensando en eliminar a los quileutes de mi historia dado que no hacen mucho en lo que tengo escrito, aun así, si alguien quiere que le envíe lo que tengo escrito de la historia que es hasta el capítulo 20 que me mande un PM con su correo electrónico, lo tengo escrito en Microsoft Word. Eso es todo, por favor decidme vuestra opinión, y disculpen las molestias


	8. Historia nueva :D

NOTA

Holaa!

quiero avisar de que ya he subido la nueva historia, podéis verla en mi perfil, se llama: el secreto de ¿Bella?

espero que os guste y que me deis vuestra opinión porfavor, gracias por todo y por aguantarme xD

muchos besos

espero que la disfruteis

merr


End file.
